Providing a roller swaging tool for easy field use, for instance, by aircraft operators that can swage tubes and fittings at locations remote for maintenance sites, is valuable.
This invention relates to a roller swaging tool. In particular invention relates to a tool for use in swaging together a tube with a fitting.
Roller swaging tools using a mandrel which extends axially and forces rollers radially so that the tube is swaged onto a fitting are known. The disadvantages of such known apparatus include the relative bulkiness of the tool, the relative short life of the mandrel and rollers which act under pressure to effect the swaging, and the difficulty of using the tool apart from complex computer controlled machinery.
Portable swaging kits are known; however, the units are relatively bulky, have a relatively short life span, and are quite complex in use.
It is the object of this invention to provide a portable roller swaging tool to minimize the shortcomings of the prior known roller swaging tools.